Fragrance
by underwaterpixie
Summary: Di bawah arahan Tsurumaru Kuninaga, ini dia iklan parfum paling SPEKTAKULER sepanjang sejarah-mungkin saja. Warning: caps abuse, eksploitasi pemeran, bahasa tidak untuk semua umur. You've been warned. Mitsukuri hint.


Pintu ruang dansa terbuka. Tampak di dalamnya nuansa elegan dengan dominasi warna coklat hangat. Lampu-lampu gantung berukuran besar yang dipasang di ruangan tersebut memberikan kesan mewah namun romantis. Desain lantai yang bergaya vintage, jendela-jendela dengan ukiran flora, serta tangga spiral dengan kayu berpelitur yang berada di bagian tengah _ballroom_ turut menyempurnakan suasana megah di sana.

Tampang sesosok manusia memasuki ruang dansa. Sepatunya yang berhak tinggi dengan hiasan kupu-kupu berwarna hitam tampak sempurna membalut kaki jenjangnya. Gaun malamnya berwarna senada, hitam berbahan velvet, dengan bagian punggung terbuka hingga pinggang, memperlihatkan tato yang terlukis indah di tubuhnya. Aksesori yang dipakai berupa kalung emas putih yang tampak bercahaya di atas kulitnya yang kecokelatan.

Langkah sepatunya beradu dengan lantai keramik, sosok itu berjalan di tengah ballroom yang mewah dengan anggun. Ditatapnya sekeliling ruangan dengan matanya yang berwarna madu. Hingga akhirnya pandangan matanya tertuju pada balkon, yang dibatasi oleh pintu kaca bertirai putih dengan aksen rumbai emas.

Sejenak ia tampak ragu, namun tak lama kemudian ia segera berjalan menghampiri pintu kaca. Jari-jari tangannya yang ramping meraih daun pintu tersebut dan—

"Cut!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fragrance

Story by underwaterpixie

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitro+

Warning: kekerasan terhadap huruf kapital, eksploitasi tubuh (?). Anda sudah diperingatkan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sosok bergaun hitam itu menghela nafas, wajahnya tampak gusar.

Sesosok pria yang sedang duduk di kursi sutradara melambai-lambaikan pengeras suaranya. Wajahnya yang kalem dan penuh rahasia tampak tidak puas.

"Kita istirahat dulu sebentar. Setelah itu kita ulang adegan yang tadi. Ayo, semangat!"

"Masih kurang apa lagi, hah?" tanyanya kepada sang sutradara. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Aduh, Kuri-chan, kau ini—"

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. ITU."

"Tapi kau kaget, kan?"

"Bangau sialan."

Model itu sudah siap melepaskan sepatunya kapan saja dan melemparkan nya kepada sesosok berambut putih yang sedang tergelak.

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Mencairkan suasana agar semua senang? Kalau semua senang, aku senang!" ujar sang sutradara.

"Hentikan saja omong kosongmu itu, Tsurumaru. Aku sudah lelah."

"Oh, kita baru satu kali _take_. Ini baru awalnya saja Ookurikara."

"Awal? Kau bilang awal? Coba saja kau jalan dengan sepatu hak menjijikkan ini—" Ookurikara cepat-cepat menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia meledak, "Dan gaun konyol ini, siapa yang membuatnya? Kau tidak bilang pada mereka kalau pemeranmu LAKI-LAKI?"

"Memang tidak. Agar kau terkejut! HAHAHA!"

"Sialan..."

"Tetapi itu sangat cocok denganmu," puji Tsurumaru, "tidak ada yang akan menyangka kau laki-laki. Percayalah! Riasan yang dibuat Souza juga sangat luar biasa! Haha!"

"Kalian berdua akan masuk neraka karena ini..." kutuk Ookurikara.

"Jangan begitu, Kuri. Kau tampak manis sekali. Bayangkan saja kalau iklan ini sukses besar, akan ada banyak perusahaan yang meminta kontakmu. Lalu kau akan menerima banyak kontrak untuk iklan, atau mungkin film, atau majalah dew—"

"CUKUP."

Ookurikara melepas sepatunya dan pergi menuju luar ruang dansa. Di sana kru-kru pengambilan gambar segera menyambutnya. Menawarkan air dan sebagainya.

"Ambilkan saja jaketku, terima kasih."

Ookurikara duduk di bangkunya dan menegak segelas limun. Entah mimpi apa ia semalam hingga bisa berakhir di set pengambilan gambar seperti ini. Seharusnya ia segera sadar kalau tawaran peran di iklan pendek yang bayarannya sampai sepuluh digit itu pasti ada APA-APANYA.

Seandainya ia tidak terbuai rayuan Souza yang pasti bayarannya lebih mahal daripada dia karena berhasil memenuhi keinginan Si Bangau Kurang Kerjaan yang Tiba-tiba Bikin Parfum yang Namanya Mirip Salat Satu Produk Kecap dan Mau Produknya Laku Keras itu. Mungkin pria yang rumornya ternyata sudah lanjut usia itu bisa membuat skrip semaunya untuk membuat iklannya _spektakuler dan penuh kejutan_ dan bodohnya, ia belum sempat membaca itu semua.

"Oh, Tuhan ambil nyawaku..."

Sementara itu di _set_ , Tsurumaru dengan semangat mengatur ulang suasana di ruang dansa.

"Buat pintunya lebih mudah untuk didorong. Entah bagaimana caranya, terserah padamu! Tetapi jangan letakkan apapun di belakangnya, nanti aku terkejut! HAHA!"

"Tidak ada yang mau membuatmu terkejut di sini..." keluh seorang pria seraya menyeka dahinya.

"Bersemangatlah, Hasebe. Aku yakin iklan ini pasti sukses!"

"Ya, ya, selesaikan saja semua ini. Kenapa kamu memotong adegan tadi? Kurasa sudah cukup bagus!" omel Hasebe, "Ookurikara...sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Gerakannya kurang natural. Seharusnya ia terlihat lebih mempesona!"

"Ya, tetapi dia memang bukan wanita..."

"Bukan masalah! Coba lihat di sini, di skrip MAHAKARYAku ini. Seharusnya sebelum membuka pintu itu, ia mendesah—"

"Demi Setan, buat apa dia melakukan ITU?" Hasebe melotot.

"Untuk menguatkan suasana!"

"Astaga, apa yang kita buat? Drama romantis? Sinetron dengan nuansa hubungan gelap? Kau bisa dilaporkan ke Komisi Penyiaran—"

"Kau tidak paham, Hasebe. Iklan parfum itu harus ELEGAN. Penuh dengan PASSION dan CINTA. Buat seolah-olah ia terSIHIR dengan aroma parfumnya!"

"Mungkin seharusnya kau jadi sutradara Dendam Nyi Pelet."

"Ah, jangan membuatku tersanjung. Hei, hei apa kau tidak rela aku mengEKSPLOITASI keponakanmu?"

Hasebe terdiam.

"Ya, kan? Ya, kan? Kau kaget aku bertanya begitu, kan?! _ODOROIT_ —"

"Tsuru, kalau penyakit tuamu kambuh aku tidak mau repot-repot memanggil ambulans."

Tsurumaru tertawa cekikikan ketika rekannya berlalu. Hasebe tahu mungkin seharusnya dia awal ia membakar kontrak sialan itu. Mana ada seorang paman yang mau kesucian keponakannya direngut...

Yang jelas setelah ini Hasebe akan cepat-cepat membawa Ookurikara kabur dari sini. Kalau perlu menuju ke konseling kejiwaan atau apalah. Atau sebaiknya ia menelpon polisi agar Tsurumaru Kuninaga dijebloskan ke sel atas tuduhan _berbuat jahat kepada keponakan kesayangan yang kurawat sejak sperma dan sel terlur bertemu hingga jadi se-aduhai ini dan Demi Isshikirimaru di Puncak Gunung aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilnya dariKU._

Agak berlebihan.

Kembali ke _set_ , Tsurumaru sedang melakukan _briefing_ kecil-kecilan kepada tim kamera.

"Ya, itu baru sudut yang tepat! Jangan seperti yang tadi, terlalu ke bawah. Kau harus sorot wajah eksotisnya, Yagen, bukan bo—"

"Maaf, Paman. Saya khilaf," cengir Yagen.

"Tidak apa-apa! Eh, bagaimana dengan rekaman yang sebelumnya?"

"Sudah siap diolah, Paman. Mereka sangat bersemangat menunggu yang satu ini jadi. Sepertinya besok Paman sudah bisa melihat hasil jadinya—atau mungkin hari ini."

"Kejutan yang hebat sekali!" Tsurumaru membelalak.

"Akting pemeran prianya sangat keren, kurasa kru yang lain juga tertarik untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya. Bahkan Midare sempat mimisan."

"Di mana aktor itu sekarang? Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya," Tsurumaru melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil.

"Oh, dia menunggu di balkon dari tadi. Istirahatnya juga di sana. Dia sengaja tidak mau bertemu pemeran, err, wanitanya terlebih dahulu. Grogi katanya," Yagen mengingat-ingat.

"Ini akan sangat menarik. Ayo semua, kita mulai lagi!"

Kamera pun dinyalakan kembali.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pintu ruang dansa kembali terbuka dan untuk pertama kalinya ia berharap salah satu lampu gantung besar itu terjatuh dan menimpa para kru—tidak mungkin. Ia berpikir berapa banyak investasi yang dikeluarkan sang sutradara untuk menyewa _ballroom_ sebesar ini. Kamar mandi _ballroom_ nya saja lebih besar dari kamar dia sebelum masuk _agency_ model.

Sekarang sama besar. Buruk benar nasibnya.

Ookurikara berusaha tetap terlihat anggun meskipun moodnya sekarang adalah _sembelih-burung-bangau-dan-sumbangkan-dagingnya-ke-negara-terbelakang-untuk-mengakhiri kelaparan-dunia_ , namun sebelum ia berbuat sejauh itu lebih baik ia berusaha agar tidak terpeleset di lantai kayu dan mengulang semua adegan ini dari awal.

Semoga gaun kurang bahan ini tidak merosot.

Ia heran apa yang Souza perbuat pada tubuhnya sehingga cocok memakai gaun wanita kelas karpet merah. Sebelum ia berada di agency, mau beli nasi saja _mikir_. Wajar kalau tubuhnya terlihat sangat kurus, meskipun ia sering dipuji-puji karena warna kulit dan tato naganya yang menawan.

Heran, naga pemakan bayi dari gua hantu ini di mana unyu-nya?

Apapun lah, sebentar lagi ia mencapai pintu balkon. Waktunya konsentrasi. Buang semua pikiran buruk. Bunuh dirinya nanti saja.

Ookurikara meraih daun pintu. Di sini wajahnya harus terlihat gelisah atau kalau kata Tsuru, "berada di bawah pengaruh parfum"—yang kalau dipikir dengan akal sehat sangat tidak mungkin kecuali ada unsur jampi-jampi. Ragu-ragu, ia menggigit bibirnya, terinspirasi dari sebuah gala sinema vampir yang tayang setiap hari di televisi.

"Bagus! Bagus!" bisik Tsurumaru.

Sekadar informasi apapun yang kau ucapkan di set tidak akan berpengaruh sebab Keluarga Toushirou akan memasukkan lagu romantis jaman jadul—sekelas _Gone With the Wind_ barangkali—untuk menutupi semua suara yang ada dalam rekaman.

Ookurikara sudah berada di balkon. Ia melirik ke samping, sudah ada sebuah kamera yang menyala di sana. Ia juga melihat Tsurumaru dan Hasebe mengendap-endap keluar dari pintu samping, disusul beberapa kru lainnya.

Butuh waktu lama sampai ia sadar ada sosok lain di sana, sedang melihat ke arah halaman.

Oh, itu dia si pemeran pria.

Lawan mainnya yang dari tadi menunggu di sana.

Tunggu, rambut sepertinya familiar.

"M-Mitsutada?"

Yang dipanggil segera membalikkan badan dan tersenyum. Pria itu mengenakan suit lengkap dengan dasi hitam yang harganya setara dengan cicilan kontrakan Ookurikara selama sebulan dan sepatu pantofel yang sudah disemir sepuluh kali. Sebuah penutup mata menutupi mata kanannya. Mata kirinya yang bebas menatap Ookurikara hangat seolah mengatakan, "akhirnya kau datang juga."

Keduanya bergerak saling mendekat. Menurut skrip, setelah ini mereka akan berdansa di balkon—mengapa tidak di dalam ruangan? Kata Tsurumaru agar penontonnya kaget—seolah-olah Ookurikara tersihir dengan aroma parfum Mitsutada.

Tunggu, dia benar-benar memakai parfum itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ookurikara.

Mitsutada mengedikkan bahunya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ookurikara.

"Hei, apa-apaan—"

"Kita berdansa saja. Mereka akan mengambil gambar kita."

"Tapi wajahmu tidak perlu sedekat ini..."

"Hei, bukankah iklan ini harus romantis?"

Ookurikara pasrah. Dia bisa merasakan di sebelah sana Tsurumaru bersorak-sorak gembira, Souza menangis haru, Yagen mengacungkan jempol, dan Hasebe hanya bisa merapal mantra nenek moyang: _sampe-lo-berani-curi-curi-kesempatan-gue-bikin-lo-pake-_ eyepatch _-kanan-kiri_.

Kemudian ia menatap Mitsutada, yang masih menatapnya dengan lembut, menunggunya membuat keputusan.

Astaga, kenapa dia terlihat sangat menawan?

" _Shall we?"_

Tangan kanan Mitsutada yang berbalut sarung tangan menggengam tangan kiri Ookurikara, membimbing pria bertubuh ramping itu agar mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian tangan yang lainnya meraih tangan kanan Ookurikara dan meletakkan tangan itu di bahunya yang lebar.

Jarak yang intim sekali. Ookurikara dapat merasakan napas Mitsutada di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa malu. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Tidak. Ini semua aneh sekali."

"Haha, kau tidak seharusnya malu begitu."

"S-siapa yang malu."

"Kau tertarik padaku?"

"T-tidak."

Sial, dia merasa diperlakukan seperti wanita. Semua gara-gara pakaian ini. Ia harus buru-buru melepaskannya nanti.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong,"

"Kenapa, Mitsutada?"

"Di mana aku harus meletakkannya?"

"Apa?"

"Tangan..."

 _Greb._

Hening sejenak.

Ookurikara membelalak. Tsurumaru bengong. Yagen menganga lebar. Hasebe mau pingsan. Souza gigit jari. Yang lain sibuk _delivery_ spageti.

"Sejujurnya, sejak tadi aku bingung..." Mitsutada menghela nafas, "pangling juga melihatmu seperti ini."

 _Squish._

"Terakhir kita bertemu kau tidak terlihat secantik ini."

 _Squish. Squish._

"Kamu diminumkan ramuan apa sama pamanmu?"

 _Squish._

"Sampai bisa se _ranum_ ini..."

"KURANG AJAAARRRR!"

 _DUAGH!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsurumaru Kuninaga menegak segelas air. Wajahnya tampak lelah luar biasa, namun sedetik kemudian ia segera tersenyum ceria lagi.

"Sukses besar! Aku akan kaya! _WOOOHOOO_!"

Suasana ruangan sudah bisa dikendalikan setelah insiden kursi terbang tadi. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menenangkan Ookurikara yang kelihatannya mengalami shock berat yang dapat mengakibatkan trauma berkepanjangan dan berisiko tinggi terhadap kemandulan.

Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sejak tadi ia tidak bisa berhenti merapal kutukan hitam.

"Awas saja...hhh...kalau ketemu...hnggh...aku buat dia...hngg...masuk penjara...hhh."

Pria yang sejak tadi dikutuk olehnya sudah mendapatkan penanganan khusus. Berkat Souza yang selalu mengaktifkan ponselnya selama _shooting_ , mereka bisa memanggil ambulans ke lokasi _shooting_ —menyelamatkan Mitsutada yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan benjol besar di kepala.

Hasebe? Ia juga sibuk menenangkan diri. Agak keterlaluan memang, tetapi pelaku kejahatan yang sebenarnya ini sama sekali tidak menyesal. Baik mempelajari ilmu bela diri maupun reflek menendang kursi Tsurumaru hingga menghantam kepala Mitsutada. Itu adalah INSTING Hasebe sebagai wali—lebih baik dia kehilangan pekerjaan daripada keponakan hilang keperawanan.

Harusnya tadi dia melempar meja sekalian.

"Om, mau air?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Yagen."

"Tadi keren lho, sayang tidak saya rekam."

"Buat apa juga kamu REKAM?"

"Bercanda, Om. Ngomong-ngomong, iklannya sudah jadi."

"APA?"

"Iya, saya sunting sedemikian rupa supaya adegan PELECEHAN itu tidak terlihat," ujar Yagen bangga.

"Beraninya..."

"Ya, kabar baiknya kita semua nggak dipecat kan, Om?"

"Y-ya..."

"Tapi rekamannya saya simpan ya, Om."

"Dasar bocah mesum..."

"Tapi itu sepertinya tidak sengaja, Om. Dia bingung, kan di mana harus...meletakkan tangan."

"Sengaja atau tidak, kalau ketemu nanti dia akan masuk RUMAH SAKIT sekali LAGI."

Yagen terbahak.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[A/N]

Halo, Moji di sini.

Saya menunda seminggu untuk mempublikasikan ini. Setelah dibaca lagi ternyata parah ya, hahaha. Sudah lama tidak menulis humor se _ngablak_ ini, rupanya saya jadi berlebihan. Mohon maaf untuk fans dategumi dan naga galak kesayangan kita...

Oh ya, tolong beritahu kalau saya bukan satu-satunya yang naksir dengan bodi Ookurikara. Tatonya itu lho, hm.

Masalah iklannya jadi seperti apa silakan dibayangkan sendiri. Jelas ROMANTIS dan ELEGAN, kok.

(masih) Salam LilinNaga,

Moji-san

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Parfum Bangau Putih!_

 _Membuat Hidupmu Penuh Kejutan!_

Odoroitaka?


End file.
